


Where The Lonely Ones Roam

by wherenearheisenberg



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherenearheisenberg/pseuds/wherenearheisenberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body, lithe and soft, would be the end of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Lonely Ones Roam

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this for some time now. The thing is, I don't own The Maze Runner Series. There's that. 
> 
> Enjoy this ficlet as much as you can.

Her body, lithe and soft, would be the end of him.

He tried, really. He did. The first time Newt saw her in the elevator where they receive the new shanks, he knew he'd be looking after her alright, just like the rest, before they get around the glade by themselves and a new one comes along.

But this one's different. Upon setting his eyes on her, a strange feeling coiled in his gut and he's been fighting it off ever since.

"Where am I?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse, and it sounded meek. Quiet. Her eyes were ablaze, fighting off the intrusion of light her eyes were not accustomed to, as if daring him to touch her.

Alby calls for him to get her out of it already, and he can hear the other gladers behind him mutter all sorts of clunks about the greenie. "We'll explain later. Right now you need to get out of there."

Newt can see her left hand viciously crumpling a bunch of cloth beneath her. She doesn't want to go. She neither hears nor sees another girl like her among the figures looming above them.

Reasonable. She's the first girl they ever had. Flanker knows what _could_ happen.

However, Newt and the other had been living like that for awhile now. Her too, now that she's here. She'll have to deal with the uncertainty, to learn from it.

For her silent stubbornness, he badly wants to give her a choice, back to wherever she came from. But cluck, there's nothing.

He offered her his hand, and after a thought, she took it, much to his surprise. Her grip was firm, but her hand was gentle.

That swift gesture caused his brain to pound heavily in his head. He felt something familiar about the feel of her hand on his.

Without looking at him, she hoisted herself up and said "Let's get going then."

He had almost wanted to throw her hand back at her. He didn't want what came with it.

* * *

 

A few days later and she's settled in just perfectly.

They sent her a crate full of things just for her. Clothes, shoes, other things a girl might need.

 _Perhaps_ , Newt thinks, she wouldn't be the only one.

The thought flew from his mind when he saw her lift something from the box. It was a necklace. A thin, silver chain with a small cross as a pendant. At the back of it there was an engraving.

Lara.

That's her name, she said. Nothing clicked in her mind that fast. She just knew.

When she asked him to put it on her, his fingers tried not to shake and lose hold of the chain.

A little later that evening, Minho would find him outside his room, unable to sleep. Newt didn't want to think about her anymore.

* * *

 

Gally just don't know when to bloody stop. He never liked the She-Bean. He thinks she's a burden to the glade, because of the time the other shucks spent on mooning about her.

Thankfully, no one tried to harass her. Just a few stares and winks here and there.

 _Thank God_ , Newt thought. _Less problems_.

But Gally, fuck, boy was he a slagging burden. He picked a fight with her, much to Newt's alarm, and Minho's amusement.

"Oh shut up and enjoy this, Newt." Minho had said.

Newt scowled. He tried to ease the provocation Gally did to Lara, but to no avail, the She-Bean told him to stand back.

"It's a girl he fights now, eh?" He heard a glader say. They were already circling each other. Gally threw the first punch. She deflected it easily. She was quick and agile. He remembers a gazelle from his dream the other day, with eyes the same color as hers.

And then, a few minutes later, Lara took him down without breaking a sweat. It doesn't look like she felt anything about it, too. Her eyes were hollow as it gazed down her fallen opponent. Gally was wincing in pain, cursing at her. Lara was ready to kick him in the stomach without a second thought. Newt stepped in and grabbed her arm.

"Stop now." He glared at her, and when she met his eyes, the hollowness of her eyes were replaced with something else. Like she was looking for something in him.

He suddenly felt conscious under her stare.

Gally was rushed to the med-hut. The other gladers stared at her with awe, and perhaps a little more respect for being more than a pretty face. They're thinking the same as him for sure.

_She would make a good runner._

She relented, and he released his hand on her arm, leaving a mark that would bruise later on. Alby would have his head for this. Or maybe hers. He hoped it would be the latter.

He shouldn't give too much shit.

* * *

 

As predicted, Alby got both their heads. Cleaning duty, a month. He was more lenient with Newt's punishment, but took it out on him with words.

Newt didn't mind, he was used to it.

The thing he wasn't used to, however, was a girl on his bed. She was panting silently, bare just like he was, and finally rid of the tension present since day one. She was dominant, though. And she did whatever she wanted with him. He let her do as she pleased, for it pleased him as well.

Newt was a smart guy. He knew she's bound to fuck him up, one way or another.

As long as she would let him fuck her, then he'll blindingly ignore everything else.

She whispered to him that she wanted to bathe. He said she didn't need his permission, but she shook her head.

"Come with me." She said, her eyes seducing the darkness out of him. They bathe together in the far corner of the glade, and he took her against the wall. The ivy was inches from her pale skin, and he felt her squeeze him tighter.

In the morning, they went on with their duties. As if nothing happened.

* * *

 

"I know you."

"What?"

She turned to face him. "I feel like I know you before we came here."

 _Me too_ , he thinks.

Newt said nothing of that sort. Instead, he asked her, "Where do you think you've seen me?"

Lara's brow furrowed in contemplation, but it was unfruitful. "I do not know."

He nods.

* * *

 

She became a runner soon enough, and she surpassed Minho in all aspects. She mapped the maze more precisely, and was able to withstand exhaustion and fight off the grievers more efficiently.

She came par to par with him and is indispensable to the glade. Even Gally thinks the same.

Newt smirks at it all. She never disappoints.

Not that she didn't know that already.

* * *

 

Lara is closest to Frypan. She teaches him how to cook things other than their usual meals.

It's astounding. The variation is endless. They asked how she remembered it, and she shrugged. "I just know them by heart, I suppose."

In the end, nobody was complaining.

"-then the meat goes in." He hears her instruct Frypan one time.

"You just know this, girlie? What, are you a cook before or something?" Frypan asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe I was a wife." He can hear the amusement in her voice.

"Someone's? You're practically the gladers' wife. Make them feel awe and shit themselves, then feed them good food. Everyone's thinking you're everyone's." Frypan quipped.

At that moment, she spots him, and he realize he's been eavesdropping on them.

She doesn't make it known to Frypan, who was busy. Instead, she looks at Newt straight in the eye with mischief. "Nah, only one can get that far."

Newt didn't bother hearing the rest.

He made her say it as he sheathed himself inside her that night. That she's only one's. _His_.

"No." He thrusted harder, making her gasp.

"Yeah?" He asked, grinning.

" _No_." He started shagging her in earnest.

After that it was all yes.

* * *

 

Thomas arrives and he looked at Lara differently.

She noticed this. She is drawn to it. They know each other. Perhaps.

Newt feels like punching the ground. He doesn't want to feel that way.

When he sees them talking during dinner, he pretends he doesn't care and talks business with Alby.

* * *

 

He's almost sure they won't come back.

When the sun went down, he accepted without problem that gladers die. It's normal.

At midnight, he couldn't bear to look at anything else besides the chasm on the wall that he's waiting to open up. He can't be anywhere she's ever been to, and it's _everywhere_.

He heard footsteps. It didn't take long before Alby made himself known.

"You like the She-Bean?"

Oh, no.

He scoffed. "Of course not. I'm waiting for the all of them."

Suffice to say he's worried for Minho and Thomas, too. He doesn't bother looking at Alby, afraid he might see the lie in his eyes.

"There's not point in lying, Newt. Do you know how you look at her? God, it looks like you're sick sometimes."

His eyes falter. _Might as well._

"They're gone, aren't they?" It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement. A final say.

He heard Alby sigh next to him. And then he's gone.

* * *

 

When he can't even feel hunger. He just waits.

The sun is high up the sky, and he didn't even get a blink of sleep. Shuck it.

Then there's a rumble behind the walls. The gladers ran towards the opening. Newt was instantly on his feet.

Minho and Thomas where the first to limp out of the wall.

Then there she was, dirty, exhausted, _glorious_.

When she reached him, it's as if she put the last bit of her energy on his arms. He grasped her and felt her draining. The gladers were cheering, and Alby was visibly relieved.

Newt was just glad. Very much so.

* * *

 

She's crying in her sleep.

He rushed over to her, soothing her, caressing her hair. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream, love."

Lara jolts awake, eyes wide in fear. She sees Newt beside her and instantly relaxes. He's wants to know how come he has that effect on her.

She calls his name.

"Yes?"

"Stay."

"Of course."

The nightmares didn't bother her that night.

Newt dozes off, and when he woke up the next morning, it's only them in the med-hut, and his cock is in her mouth.

_Yours, yours, yours._

* * *

 

Almost half of the gladers don't want to come with them.

"There is no time! We will die here if we don't go now!" Thomas screamed, frustrated. Newt trusts Thomas, but not as much as he trusts Lara.

If he's willing to go with Thomas, then he can only imagine the lengths he'll go for his lover.

 _Lover_ , it doesn't feel foreign to him.

Flashes of his memories come to him the night before they leave. It was a time long ago forgotten. Her dress was long, and he thinks he was a great person. They were waltzing along the marble floors of a grand place.

She was descending a staircase, and she was positively ethereal. Everyone looked at her, including him.

He was asking her to marry him, and she doesn't want to. She didn't loved him, she said. He doesn't remember feeling hurt. In fact, he looked relieved.

He was riding a carriage one moment, and then the next they are being ambushed by rebels. They took him, kept him locked to the cell with her in it. Apparently they took her, too. Her clothes were tattered, and she fiddled with her necklace, praying to the cross hanging on it.

He remembers pain. A sharp thing on his side. A fluid is mixing with his system. He overhears the people doing this to him, too weak to fight back. They said it would stop his aging, and he would be sterile. He remembers disbelief, and tears were leaking from his eyes. He remembers wanting to die because they wanted him to live forever.

When he falls back to the present, mind groggy, he finds her in a similar state.

She looks at the sky accusingly.

* * *

 

He lays in bed with her. "Do you remember?"

"What?" She answers, hand curling around his.

"We didn't love each other back then." The fuck is he talking about now?

She stopped. "Why, do you do now?"

"Do _you_ do now?" He shoots back.

"Maybe." And she catches his lips with hers, catching him off guard, savoring his taste, reaching everything her mouth can.

She's unpredictable. Lara will be killing one moment, and then the next she'll be kissing.

He did the same. He's still sane, but he can do this forever.

* * *

 

W.C.K.D. wasn't wicked.

They were _horrible_. Whoever these fuckers are.

They learned this, when they saw the cameras apparently recording their daily activities. Everything was seen. He suddenly remembers all the times he shagged with Lara.

Yes, he accepts. Even _those_.

She was the one who pulls the knife out of Chuck. She doesn't flinch, doesn't make a sound, even as she stabs it on Gally's dead eye, for good measure.

Newt didn't stop looking at her after that. Not until she feels sick.

She cursed at him, asking how he could know.

He was the one who holds her hair and rubs her back when she finally does.

* * *

 

Newt learns long ago that nothing this good could last.

She was taken from them. W.C.K.D keeps fucking them over and over.

Newt wanted it to be over. All of it. Even her, if it meant ending this stupid feeling and this desperation. _Just kill us all_ , he thinks pleadingly.

After a few weeks of fighting, of searching for answers, she comes back, and while accepting that she's gone, he also remembers the exact feeling he felt when she last went beyond the wall.

Instead of inhibiting his emotions from everyone, like he had always done, Newt grabbed her and kissed her in front of all of their companions. He didn't care anymore if yesterday they thought he was just missing a comrade.

Now they'll know he had missed his heart.

Lara seemed surprised, too. Her eyes, wide and curious, told him _I thought...?_

He shook his head. "Are you okay?"

"I've had worse." She quipped.

He laughed, voice hoarse and was nervous. It sounded like relief.

This is still her, he thought. Same person.

He drew her into his arms, and for the first time, she melted into him.

He's sure he's not sane anymore. He doesn't give a shit.

* * *

 

Her body, lithe and soft, would be the end of him.

Whether it was for making love, or for making fights. Maybe that's why it took a long time before they sent them a girl in the glade.

Women. You can't surmise them, but you're free to worship every inch of them. And in the end, that's all you'll want to do.

Newt wants to die in her arms. He hopes she likes the same.

He's still cautious in hoping, though. Life was kind enough to bring her to him. Perishing with her would be asking for too much.

When the sickness caught up to him, he wasn't sad or anything. He was _excited_. What was beyond this? What's waiting for them?

He told her.

Her jaw clenched with stubbornness, but she kept her calm. "Really?" Her eyes were ablaze, as if daring him to leave her. Right now.

He was weaker now. If he laugh, his insides would hurt, so he just smiled. "You didn't let me finish. I'm also afraid."

"We have already established that fear of dying is futile-" He cut her off. "I'm afraid of not seeing you again."

She wiped his forehead with a wet cloth and a single tear fell from her eye.

* * *

 

When he released his last breath, Lara was holding him.

God, he croaks out. _Good_.

Seconds later, Teresa would end her. Stab her from behind.

She looked at her, wanting to feel betrayed, but she saw sadness in Teresa's eyes. Pity.

She looked down on Newt, handsome and dead. She saw her reflection for the first time in his lifeless eyes. 

Alright, she thinks. _Alright_. She smiled disarmingly.

She's not mad. She was excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me.


End file.
